


Teach Your Children

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Series: Child of Mine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), POV John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Don't you ever ask them why, if they told you, you will cry,So just look at them and sigh and know they love you.Teach Your Children by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Child of Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017958





	Teach Your Children

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello there! This is the first part (a really short one) on the starting Child of Mine Verse.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> This has no real place in the timeline, it's just a bit of what John thinks at a random moment.
> 
> Date: 17/11/2020
> 
> Characters: John Winchester.
> 
> Words: 96

..

John _knew_. 

Of course he knew, he hadn't kept his family alive for so long by being shortsighted.

He knew of the shared looks between his children, and the ever-present touches in one another.

He knew of the soft breathed moans that came from the second bed of a motel room where both youths reposed.

It wasn't like they hid that from him, in their family there was no secrets, not from him and certainly not from his children.

John accepted them and their love.

And if the world didn't, then the world could screw itself.


End file.
